eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
On the Origins of the Phylactery
}} Book Text When it occurred to me to preserve my greatness in the most logical way possible, to join the powerful undead and assume the aspect of a lich, I knew that I needed to find a manifestation of my soul unlike any other. I was not content to keep it in a stone, or an urn, nor anything else so trite as all that. my phylactery would draw on my mastery of all four of the great arcane arts in order to produce something never seen before. But what? Long and hard, I meditated. I left my body to search within the aether... to traverse time, space, and the planes and find exactly the right connection for me. For days, weeks, months, I searched, and though I did not eat, or sleep, or drink, I did not die, and my magic sustained me. And then one day I saw it, or rather, it saw me, because I had little control of what happened. All I knew was that I had drifted somewhere far, far back in the past, long before my mortal birth, and then, all of the sudden, I saw a great flash of energy -- a pure, white energy. And though it should have seemed that it would be repelled from me, it instead pulled me to it, and the whole of me was transported somewhere new. I found myself within a series of snow caverns though I knew I was nowhere on the physical plane of Norrath. At the moment, I didn't know how to define it, though later research led me to conclude I was trapped within the Eternal Prism, an artifact worshiped by the barbarians of Halas. It took me a moment to realize I had arrived there at the same time as another group. Three barbarians stood before me, fighting amongst themselves. I was perplexed only momentarily before a sense of ownership seized me and I set upon driving them out. Though two of the barbarians were easily defeated, the third, a woman I was to later come to know as Illisia Marrsheart from my time with the Ethernauts parading as the high elf, took much longer. In time, she was driven out as well, and it was all mine. I began to shape it, filling it with my memories and the facets of my power. In truth, I did little conscious to control it. As I walked, it seemed to spring up around me, the walls melting and freezing into new shapes, objects and individuals filling the halls. Had I complete control, there are things I would not have included, but in order to truly be complete, it needed to fully reflect me, and that meant including the good as well as the bad. I know that as long as this stands, I will not die. It is now as precious to me as my beating heart once was. It is all things that are Miragul, and it is a grand sight to behold.